


Give It Time

by hazandtommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Romance, its MM! fault so.., its a bit sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazandtommo/pseuds/hazandtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes is too much for Louis, but Harry's there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first one shot.. hope you like it! :)

"Well, what do you want me say?" He was mad, but he wasn't mad at Harry. It wasn't his fault he was hugging him. 

"Louis, please. You know we’re just friends." Louis knew that. He knew they were just friends, but that doesn't mean he was okay with Nick hugging and even maybe flirting with his boyfriend. 

"I know, Harry. Is just.." He let out a sigh and a little groan because he was frustrated.

He hated the fact Nick- or any other guy- could go and hug Harry. He hated they were able to do that in public and he couldn't. He knew they agreed to this, to hide their relationship until their contract with Management ended. But lately it’s been difficult. Not just for him, but for both and he felt bad for being mad right now.

"I'm sorry, Haz. I know you’re just friends, but.." He said, shaking slowly his head and looking down. 

"I wish that too, Lou." And he did. All he wished and wanted was to walk side by side with Louis, hands intertwined. All he wanted was to hug him and kiss him and tell the world Louis was his and he was Louis’. 

"It seems so far, Harry." Louis said, still looking down. And Harry didn't noticed at first- not until he spoke- but he was crying. 

He got closer to him and hugged him. And Louis just shook his head, because he felt like an idiot for doing this. He was crying and he knew Harry would feel guilty about it. So he started crying more and shaking a bit while Harry comforted him and rubbed little circles on his back. 

"I know it seems far, love, but you got me." He said and he was trying not cry, he was trying to be strong for Louis, but even when he was trying his hardest, a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Louis lifted his head to look at Harry, sniffing. And even though he didn't say anything, Harry understood. Louis got him too. And he nod, leaning and pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead, cheek and finally to his lips. It was slow and gentle and it felt like a promise. A promise to stay and be strong together.

"Forever." Louis said.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it was short, but what you thought about it?


End file.
